


Descent

by naaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Bondage, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaz/pseuds/naaz
Summary: “Please, what?” he asks in return. “Use your words.”The ones she doesn’t have.





	Descent

She’s prettiest like this, he thinks. This half blissed out no where land between here and no where at all. She looses the sharp lines of her face, the struggle of grief and loss and he just —— revels in the sound of pitched moans and the trembling of her thighs.

Itachi’s fingers drag against the lines of her ribs and she’s bent backwards, spine arched over the back of their bed with little more to support her head than his hand. And he does support her, the gentle twist of fingers in her pink hair as his hand cradles her. His purple nails, a habit he’d never really gotten out of, and the clash of colors.

If you ask, he’ll say she doesn’t mean anything to him. That the twist of her hips as he presses fingers into her doesn’t carry with him to the daylight. He doesn’t think about her, or the rise and fall of her breasts, or the way she bucks when his teeth find nipples as pink as her name.

They’re simple, compact; he’s fucking his brother’s wife, it’s the least he can do to not fall for her too.

His fingers move from her ribs to the pale slope of her throat. His thumb drags against her line of symmetry and takes hold of her chin, tilts her head forward. It takes her a moment to become aware again, his fingers stilling and her little sounds turn wanting.

He wants to say he doesn’t need her. That he isn’t so unlucky as to have developed feelings for her but he recognizes each motion she makes. He knows how she feels around his fingers and wants her as much as she seems to want him.

When her eyes open, the spider webs of her lashes part she looks at him like he’s all she’s ever wanted and he can almost pretend he is too. Itachi kisses her too lightly, makes her pull against her restrained wrists and she’s even more gorgeous like this, he was wrong. The searching light in her eyes and the way her collar bone pulls into sharp relief against tanned skin. She takes hold of the silken ropes and pulls.

She could get free. He’s seen her destroy bodies and buildings with the same gentle touch, her submission is an act in and of itself and he adores her for it. That she surrenders so prettily…

“Please,” falls from glossy lips and she tries to kiss his finger tips were they rest on his cheeks.

“Please, what?” he asks in return. “Use your words.”

The ones she doesn’t have. Her tongue rolls against her lips and her eyes seem to slip a shade darker still. She mouths for a moment, wordlessly, as she tries to manage coherent thought. His fingers ghost against her clit to see the twitch of her eyebrows, the bow of her back go so slightly more severe.

“Fuck me,” and her voice breaks, but she gathers herself. He watches her piece herself back together. “Please, Itachi fuck me I’m so – I’m so close and I want it. I want you.” Characteristic fierceness is back, her fire just behind it. She wants it, wants him.

“You have been such a good girl,” he mutters. Like he has to think it over, like for all the dominance she doesn’t find every soft part of him on her way down.

She holds him as much as he holds her. He’s enraptured. Their poor choices read as a road map to his recovery and she’s brought life to some part of him he hadn’t known was ailing. In what they’ve done, he sees her a new way and he does understand how lucky he is that such a strong woman views him as worthy as this side of herself.

Sakura moans, and he pretends as though he had to make a choice at all. His hand in her hair tightens and his lips press to her jaw line. The hand that had held her chin, her cheeks, moves to her hips.

A slow descent into something he can’t hold or manage, that’s what she is. Her head in his hand doesn’t change the fact that she’s a force of nature.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://simpletool.tumblr.com/post/160311625083/here-be-sin-itasaku-implied-sasusaku-adultery), feedback / comments / suggestions always appreciated.


End file.
